


Icons for Azar

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 10 icons from the episode "Bounty Hunter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icons for Azar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



> This is a supplement to your official gift. I hope you like them.

001  |  002  |  003   
---|---|---  
|  |   
004  |  005  |  006   
|  |   
007  |  008  |  009   
|  |   
010   
  
Table generated using [angelamaria](http://angelamaria.livejournal.com/)'s [Icon Table Generator](http://lj.indisguise.org/icontablegenerator.php).  
Icons by their own makers.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [redacted] for encouragement. Screencaps by [view-paradise](http://view-paradise.livejournal.com/21454.html)


End file.
